deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
T-1000
The T-1000, also known as the Prototype Series 1000 Terminator, is a villain from the Terminator ''media franchise, and was the main antagonist from the 1991 live-action movie, ''Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * T-1000 vs E-123 Omega (Abandoned) * T-1000 vs Metal Sonic (Abandoned) History After the events of Terminator I, where the T-800 failed to assassinate Sarah Connor (in order to abort anti-Skynet resistance leader John Connor), Skynet decided to send a more advanced model of Terminator to kill John: the T-1000. Made out of liquid metal nanobots; the T-1000 is capable of shape-shifting abilities which allowed it to perfectly disguise itself as a perfect clone of any human; including John's own family. However this shape shifting also made the robot nearly immortal; able to repair almost any damage in seconds. Despite this; the T-1000 was unable to kill John before being thrown into a steel-mill where it was melted away. Death Battle Info Appearance In its natural state, the T-1000 looks like little more than a puddle of liquid, silvery metal. Its basic programming, however, makes it assume a humanoid shape. Once it has touched someone, it can mimic that person’s shape and even ways of talking. As such, if not in a metal state, the T-1000 could literally look like anyone. Powers and Abilities * Shapeshifting liquid-metal ** It can quickly heal from any slashing, bludgeoning or piercing attack; making the T-1000 almost invincible. * Mimicry - It can mimic any human-sized person or object perfectly, once it has touched it. And, it can perfectly mimic voices that it has heard. ** Its default appearance is that of a human male. * Superhuman strength - Its strength is on par with that of the T-800, which can rip hearts out of living humans. * AI intelligence superior to human IQ **Expert strategist and tactician **Expert assassin **Expert spy and infiltrator Weapons and Equipment *Metallic/Liquid Shapeshifting **Dagger finger that can pierce like a bullet **Sword or hook arms *Pistol **Stolen from Police Officer Austin *Helicopter **Due to his invincibility; the T-1000 is willing to ram or kamikaze aircraft into his targets. Faults and Weaknesses *Extreme temperatures **Can be melted **Can be frozen *Some chemicals can dissolve him *While normal plasma blasts do not harm the T-1000, the T-X's plasma cannon is designed to damage other robots and so can kill a T-1000. This plasma blast most likely is designed to overload the T-1000 with electricity to disrupt his hardware. *Shapeshifting occasionally glitches out *Can be temporarily stunned or flinched if he takes too much damage at once *His extreme determination to fulfill his orders can make the T-1000 predictable *Has trouble comprehending human social norms; this inhuman personality could make him detectable *Potentially has weaknesses towards hacking and electricity. Trivia *The T-1000000 is a variation of the T-1000: it is spider-like and is about 100ft wide. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Future characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Robots Category:Terminator Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Shapeshifters